


Moments in the Cosmos

by HadesHeart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Snippets, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesHeart/pseuds/HadesHeart
Summary: Snippets of Lotura and their developing relationship.





	Moments in the Cosmos

**Lotor**

It had been three and a half long movements since they last embarked on their journey to the mystical land of Oriande. Shades of pink rouge, purple amethyst and sky-blue often still flickered before his gaze when he slept at night. As if the hues were somehow painted beneath his eyelids. The grand mountainous range, swooping valleys and jagged cliffs that beheld the ancient opalite structure and possessed the history and secrets of the cosmic deities of the universe.

          It was…  _beyond his imagination._ Beyond the realm of possibility even. At one point he had been doubtful but, in the moments they ventured closer to their destination, Lotor knew their efforts would be fruitful.

          That  _her_  effort, that  _her_  dedication would be _…_

          He shut his eyes at the thought and exhaled deeply.  _Staggering_. He had been taken aback by her. While Oriande had stunned him, a life-long dream that it was of his, it was  _her_ , the  _Princess_ , who made everything they had achieved possible. Who truly shook him to his being. Who made him feel the impact of her presence, of her power, right down to the marrow of his bones. She made him  _feel_ , deeply so, and made him aware of all she said and did.

         It was a normal eve, just like any other for the past several quintents, when Lotor returned from his private quarters in the Castle, a temporary stay the Paladins had graciously offered him. Every night for the past movement, they worked hard on perfecting the Sincline ship, ensuring it was engineered the best to trek through realities in the rift.

         When he stepped off the landing pad of the elevator and into the hangar, he stopped in his tracks. His breath seemed to have gotten lost in the hollow of his lungs and his heart beat a staccato drum under his rib cage—almost threatening to burst out of his chest.

          _There she was._

         And she was dressed in shades of pink blossom, pearl white and a striking azure. The hem of the dress kissed the gleaming marble floors with a soft swish as she glided down the hallway, her long white hair like billowy soft clouds in the sky, swaying over her shoulder against the gleaming silk fabric.  _Oh._

         In the past, the gentle tap of her heels announcing her arrival had always made him straighten in his seat, and the effect was not lost, even in that moment as she stepped out from the hallway into the hangar. The azure in her silk dress brought out the colour of her eyes; the irises twinkling in mischief as soon as she caught his gaze. A smile lit her face.

 

         “ _Lotor_. There you are, I’ve been looking for you.” The dress rippled around her ankles as she walked towards him. It was the strangest sensation, hearing her breath shudder on an exhale when she spoke his name. It filled some hollow, aching part of his soul and warmed him to the core.

 

         “Princess,” he replied, clearing his throat and exhaling quietly as his breath returned and his rigid muscles relaxed. Just as they often did in her presence. “And to what do I owe this pleasure, Your highness?” Lotor found himself mimicking the smile she graced him with, a clever retort leaving his lips before she could respond to him.

 

         “Will today be a repeat of the quintent before, collecting  _poeka poeka_ stones from the  _Inkeoli_  planet to strengthen the helm of the ship, whilst dodging blaster shots from  _Keoli_  pirates? Or will we be taking a nose dive into the deep sea of the freezing  _Ishzada_  planet for  _zechore-luminum_  silica glass for the viewports?” He cited their recent expeditions, places from where they procured the best sub-materials that would help strengthen the tenacity of Sincline.

 

         “Perhaps, we shall shortly be retrieving the cryptic but powerful  _Larsthan_  screwdriver from the ancient god  _Hinja_  hidden in the  _Ciluvian_  mountains on planet  _Ciluva_?” He added, watching her eyes widen and brows rise before she brought a hand to her lips, failing to stifle the soft laugh that rang out from her mouth. He did not hesitate to join her with a chuckle of his own.

 

         “Oh, surely you know the  _Larsthan_  is a deadly spear that the god  _Hinja_  only used once during the  _Blood wars_  to end the warfare, and that it is merely an old wives’ tale.” She said, raising a brow at him. "Or at least that is how I remember it."

 

          Of course he knew—but he did enjoy making her laugh. The sound was like a soothing caress down his spine. The Princess put a hand on her hip and tilted her head up at him, her eyes sparkling. “A fictional tale no less,” she continued, but then her voice quieted a few octaves.

 

         “Not like Oriande.” She murmured.

 

         Lotor met her softened gaze and repeated, “ _No_. Not like Oriande.” It seemed he was not the only one still in a daze from their recent venture and discovery. Allura shook her head and stepped closer to him, banding her hands in front of her as she stared at the floor.

 

         “Actually, I came down here to ask you something.” She didn’t meet his gaze for a few ticks, but then looked up, a question in those bold, blue irises.

 

         “I wondered if today we could take the quintent off. The Paladins are a little aimless, waiting for our work to be done, and so Coran has suggested an evening out to the Olkari. They are holding a gala of sorts, a small gathering hosted through the coalition dedicated to us.  _All of us. A_ s gratitude for the support for the alliance and peace efforts.”

 

         Lotor stilled for a moment, his arms behind his back as he considered this information.  _A gathering held for them—him included._  And to think that a few phoebs ago he had gotten on the wrong foot with Voltron, their initial meeting with him caged in a holo-jail cell. But  _now_ … to see that they had come  _so_  far. That his dream to join Galran forces with Voltron and usher in a new era of peace—this was becoming a reality. A dream come true.

         And all with the help of _her_. The Princess was the biggest reason this alliance thrived.  
  
         He chanced a glance at Sincline; a physical embodiment of this unity coming into being. Spending a few vargas to celebrate this success, to celebrate this unity was not a hindrance on his part.  _Never_. He turned back to look at the Princess, noticing her curious gaze at his prolonged silence. He would do anything for her—he never wanted her to think that she should hesitate to suggest anything to him.

 

          Lotor smiled. “Ah, so all play and no work today?” He asked, watching her bite her bottom lip before smiling warmly.

 

         “Yes. Just once.” She replied, and he noticed she did not speak the unsaid part of those words, but he didn’t bother to add them either. 

 

_Just once before we finally enter the rift, Just once before we finally face the unknown, Just once before we find out what power we are up against._

         Regardless of what happened, he would be there with her, for better or for worse. 

          Instead of replying, Lotor walked up to stand beside her and inclined his arm. He felt her slight hesitation, the silent ticks where she took in his response. For a moment he thought she wouldn’t—but then warm fingers slowly curled around his bicep, and for once he cursed himself for his heavy armor. He yearned to feel her skin on his own… He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down at her, finding her gaze already inches from his. Those lovely blue eyes that he could not stop thinking about were low-lidded. 

 

         “Thank you,  _Lotor_.” She finally said, with another soft bite of her plump bottom lip. Before he did anything hasty or insane, like pull the soft flesh into his own mouth, he replied to her.

 

         “It would be my honour,  _Allura_.” He inclined his head towards the outer door and she smiled, nodding back. 

 

         And off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> timeline wise this should be around season 5 or so.
> 
> comments/suggestions/criticisms are appreciated :) i am persephonesdark on tumblr.


End file.
